creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Origamikiller
Eine CP über den Origami Killer von Heavy Rain. Heavy Rain ist eines meiner absoluten Lieblingsspiele. Ein langweiliger Samstag Es war ein langweiliger Samstag-Abend. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen konnte,und schaltete meine Playstation an. Ich wollte mal Abwechslung - nicht immer nur Call Of Duty oder so'n Zeug. Da fiel mir ein,dass ich doch noch Heavy Rain habe. Da Heavy Rain einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsspiele war,legte ich sofort die CD rein. Es war alles normal - bis zum Startmenü. Das Menü war blutverschmiert,und irgendwie gab es nur ' Start ' als Auswahl. Ich hatte keine Jailbreak PS3 oder so,komisch. Heavy Dead Was zur Hölle?! '' fragte ich mich,als ich das Spiel startete. Denn ich startete direkt da ( Spoileralarm! ) wo Ethan seinen Sohn ( Shaun ) rettet , und seine Freundin (?) dazukommt und später auch noch der Origami Killer. Natürlich dachte ich es war ein älterer Speicherstand von mir. Ich spiele wie immer Madison - also zumindest am Ende musste man sie spielen. Aber darauf will ich nicht hinaus. Ich habe den Origami Killer besiegt,aber statt das eine Videosequenz kam,kam ein Balken. '' Its time for revenge! '' ( Es ist Zeit für Rache! ) ich konnte auf '' Ja ' und '' Nein '' ich wählte erstmal '' Nein '' aber der Balken ging nicht weg. Habe ich dieses Spiel irgendwann früher mal gemoddet? Komischer Hase... Ich hatte keine weitere Auswahl ausser '' Ja '' und klickte auf sie. Das Spiel begann von vorne. Nur , dass ich nicht Ethan oder jemanden anderes spielte.. Sondern den Privatdetektiv ( Origami Killer ) Scott Shelby. Ich musste mit ihm die Kinder kidnappen,typisch Origamikiller. Aber als ich Shaun entführt habe - sah er nicht aus wie Shaun,sondern irgendwie anders.. Das Gesicht kam mir bekannt vor. Aber ich wusste nicht, woher, daher war es mir vorläufig egal. Die Musik war anders. Es klang wie verzweifelte Kinder,die irgendwie versuchen zu singen.... Als das Ende kam,wurde nicht der Origami Killer getötet,sondern Ethan,Madison und mehrere die im Spiel was bedeutet haben.Ich merkte,dass es schon 4 Uhr Nacht war, also schaltete ich das Spiel aus - und legte mich schlafen.Ich stand auf,ging Brötchen kaufen und gleich noch die Zeitung. Als ich Zuhause ankam,setzte ich mich hin. Ich aß mein Brötchen und laß die Schlagzeile durch. '' Über 12 Kinder entführt! Täter unbekannt! D''a ich in einer recht kleinen Stadt lebte,bekam ich Gänsehaut.. Ich ging nach unten,wo eigentlich meine Eltern schliefen. WAS ZUR HÖLLE? NEIN! NEIN! DAS KANN ES NICHT SEIN! '' meine Tränen floßen so schnell runter.. Meine Eltern waren tot... Das Fenster eingebrochen.. Eine Notiz '' It was the Origamikiller! More help by the Privat Detective! 0264561264 ... wenn es was mit dem Spiel zu tun hat... Der Privatdetektiv ist doch verdammt nochmal der Origamikiller! Ich rief meine Nachbarn.. Aber sie kamen nicht. Sie saßen einfach da. Mit Spritzen und Pillen. Ich schrie sie an '' Hallo? Mr und Mr's meine Eltern sind tot! BITTE HELFEN SIE MIR! '' '' Un-unser-ser-e Kin-Kin-der.... du-du warst es-es... '' stotterten sie... Wie zur Hölle? Waren das Drogen? Ich war friedlich in mein Zimmer und habe gespielt... Ich habe meine Eltern im Garten begraben.. Voller Tränen.. Ich sah mir die Notiz genauer an. Das ist doch keine Nummer? Seit wann gibt es solche Nummern? Das sind doch einfach paar Zahlen. Ich rief trotzdem an. Eine leise Stimme ertönte '' Good Job , Brian. Come over. '' Woher kannte er meinen Namen? Ich war im moment so verzweifelt.. Und ich habe doch garnichts gemacht? Ich rannte zur Polizei - und erzählte ihnen alles. Sie glaubten ich wär einfach ein psyisch kranker Kidnapper , und dachten ich wäre derjenige, der die Kinder entführte. Sie haben mich hier reingesteckt - nie wieder komm ich raus. Während dessen entführt und tötet der wahre Typ , die Nachbarskinder. Nun,da sie keine Informationen von mir bekommen haben,weil ich keinen Plan hatte,haben sie sich entschieden,mich zu hängen. Das ist meine Geschichte. Spielt niemals einen älteren Heavy Rain Speicherstand... Er wird kommen.. Er wird .......... Insider/Informationen Es hat mir sehr Spaß gemacht diese CP euch zu erfinden. Es steckt viel Liebe drinnen,ich habe auch versucht das mit den Kommas zu verbessern. Wenn euch aber doch Fehler in die Augen geraten - schreibt es doch bitte in die Kommentare. Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord